


You Used To Be

by Mezzymet



Series: Used To Be Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Brat!Peter, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Peter is 18, Peters parents are alive, Sexual Tension, Smut, hint of breathplay, tony is a pediatrician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: After Peter’s doctor retires, Mary Parker forces him to go through his annual checkup with their long time family friend: Tony Stark.Only problem? They don’t exactly get along.





	You Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about medical things, alright? This is purely based off the check up I got last time I went to see a doctor and I haven’t been in a long time sooooo
> 
> Hope you like this, my apology for being stumped on my WIPs (I’ll get back to them eventually- bad case of writers block)

Peter doesn’t appreciate being sent to a pediatrician even though he’s been eighteen for a few months now.

He’s going to college soon. He’s had sex a few times. He’s not a fucking kid, although his mom tells him he pouts enough to be considered one.

He also doesn’t really appreciate that the only reason he’s being sent to a literal children’s doctor is because it’s Mr. Stark and he’s “the only doctor Mary trusts, just do what your mom says, Peter.”

His fathers words echo in his head as he scuffs his sneaker angrily against the waiting room floor. Christ, there’s fucking cartoon animals on the carpet.

Peter glares at a stray cow and all it’s disturbing, smiling teeth, with enough fury to burn the entire room down.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Mr. Stark. 

It’s that he loathes Tony Stark. 

And he refuses to call him Doctor. Absolutely not. He enjoys annoying the man a little too much to give him that much respect.

And it really does annoy him, too. Peter’s known Tony since he was a child. He didn’t used to hate the man, back when he was young and unbothered by the mans constant aggravating sarcasm.

He was rude and annoying and constantly around, a literal thorn in Peter’s side as he hit puberty and couldn’t rid himself of his moms best friend.

And yes, that was a bit odd. Tony and Mary had been good friends for years, having met in University and reuniting as fellow Doctors. It was never an issue, as odd as it seemed. Peter’s father had an odd find spot for the man as well. They even went invited Tony on vacations with them.

Like some kind of weird, platonic throuple. Peter winced at that particular, horrific thought.

Now Mr. Stark was a private resident and Mary insisted that Peter see him for his yearly checkup. Peter would much rather deal with Dr. Neals cold, old hands than have to deal with Tony Stark. 

But alas, Neal’s had retired last year and Mary was the type of helicopter mom that wanted to pick out her sons Doctor by hand (“You have to be careful with this kind of thing.”) which was all kinds of overbearing but. Peter was a mommas boy. So he usually likes to do what his mom told him to do.

Even if it meant having to listen to Mr. Stark tell dad jokes and poke fun at his hair for the next thirty minutes.

“Parker, Peter Parker.” A pretty redheaded nurse said from an open doorway and Peter heaved a sigh, dragging his body ominously into the hallway.

Here’s goes nothing.

—

Peter sat despondently inside the exam room, staring listlessly at beige colored walls. God, how long would he have to wait before-

The door creaked open.

“Aw, look! It’s my favorite angsty teen!” Mr. Stark announced as soon as he entered the room, pushing the heavy door closed. “So glad you could drop by to see me!”

He walked over, clip board in hand, and ruffled Peter’s hair without warning. 

Peter grunted and darted backward, out of ruffling distance. “Hey!” He griped, settling further back on the bed to glare at the older man. “Leave my hair alone!”

Tony only laughed delightedly before settling into his chair and rolling toward Peter, clipboard resting in his lap.

His stupid white coat rested across broad shoulders, pulled open to reveal a black sweater underneath. He wore wire thin glasses over gleaming eyes and somehow the fragility of them over his masculine face made Peter want to break them in two. 

“You seem happy to see me, as usual.” He quipped, scribbling information onto the paperwork in his lap. Peter’s eyes strayed to the spread of his thighs, encased in black slacks. Surely he didn’t need to spread them so far apart. Jesus, it’s not like he was hiding an anaconda- Okay no, that’s so gross. Ew.

“Oh, I’m sunshine and fucking rainbows.” He quipped back, mumbling as his jaw clenched. He wasn’t even looking at Peter and somehow the boy was already wildly annoyed.

Tony looked up at him then, eyebrow quirked in amusement. 

“Language, Mr. Parker. Do we need to wash your mouth out with soap?” He asked with a smirk, voice lilting in the familiar, playful way that Peter detested.

“I’ll pass.” He said, glare still in tact as the older man stood up and deposited his clipboard onto the desk against the wall.

He walked closer, arranging his stethoscope into his ears as he approached Peter’s sulking form.

“You can scoot forward a little, promise I won’t bite.” He joked as he stood in front of the table. Peter huffed and moved close, thighs spreading to accommodate the man between them. Somehow this felt....a bit odd. He wasn’t used to being so close to the other man, his cologne was pleasant and warm smelling. Even if Peter would rather die than admit it. He trained his eyes on the wall behind Mr. Starks head and avoided eye contact like the plague. No need to make this even more awkward.

Without warning, he reached forward to tug the neckline of Peter’s shirt down with surprisingly gentle hands. Peter hissed at the cold feel of metal hitting the top of his chest. 

Mr. Stark listened for a beat while Peter sat uncomfortably in the silence. 

“Okay, now-“ He reached for Peter’s shoulder and pulled him forward a little, placing the stethoscope on his back. Surely they didn’t need to be this close for him to do this? Peter could practically smell the mans aftershave. He gulped and squirmed in place, the paper beneath crinkling loudly into the silent room.

“Give us a cough.” Tony said and Peter obeyed, coughing lightly before the older man pulled back and took his ear pieces out, placing them back around his neck.

“Well, your heart sounds great. A little fast but hey, I get it. You’re around me.” He smiled winningly before pulling up one of those strange little flashlight things doctors use.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Not everything is about you.” He griped, mourning the loss of the previous silence as Mr. Stark chuckled in amusement. 

“That’s just not true.” He said, calloused fingers coming up to grip Peter’s chin and tilt his face up toward him. Peter’s fingers squeezed at the paper, crinkling loudly again. “Eyes up here, atta boy.”

Peter felt his face grow disarmingly hot and gritted his teeth again as Mr. Stark aimed the light into his eye, telling him to look this way and that. His heart thudded sluggishly in his chest and....why did he have to treat him like a little kid? It was fucking infuriating and confusing and...

Ugh.

Peter was infinitely aware of his pouting as Mr. Stark pulled back and proceeded to examine his ears, hand keeping his neck in place in a way that felt vaguely humiliating. Like he was some kind of disobedient dog who was going to snap at any second.

Peter’s face only got warmer and thankfully Mr. Stark finished peering into his left ear before stowing the device away. 

He sat in his chair once again, rolling toward his desk to bring out a reflex hammer.

Peter truly hated this part. 

“So, Peter. Pete. Petey pie.” Peter sent him a glare that could melt skin off bone as the man rolled up in front of him. “I gotta ask you a few routine questions- let me just-“ He slipped his hands down Peter’s calf to rest on his ankle. He rolled the cuff of Peter’s jeans up and the boy almost kicked him out of habit, unused to anybody touching his feet.

He hit the small mallet against the back of his ankle and then moved to the other.

“You do any drugs? Any alcohol? Be honest with me.” He moved a little big closer, big hands gliding up the leg of Peter’s jeans to rest around the back of his right knee. He knocked the mallet against his knee cap and watched as the leg jerked in place. “Momma Parker won’t like it if you lie.”

“Do you think I even have time for all that?” He scoffed. Jesus, he graduated valedictorian. The least Mr. Stark could do was give him some credit. He hardly had the time for parties. “I’m not really the partying type.”

“Or...you just don’t get invited to them.” The older man said as he hit his other knee. Peter resisted the urge to knee him in the face.

“I do too!” Peter defended. He huffed angrily at Mr. Starks amused expression. “Excuse me if I don’t think it’s fun to get wasted and high and, and, and...stupid.”

Great note to end on, Parker. Really. Very well worded.

The doctor only laughed harder as he stood again, wrapping a hand around Peter’s wrist and-

The boy froze for a second, mind temporarily numbed by how easily the older mans hand wrapped around his wrist, fingers fully closed. The room was hot, why did he keep the fucking room so hot?

The doctor let go as he calmed down, stretching out Peter’s arm and knocking the little hammer into the crease. He wanted for the reflex to kick in and tested the other arm. Peter was having a hard time concentrating as he slid his hands down his bare arms and....what had they been arguing about?

“Yea, you’ve never been quite like other kids, Pete. A little too high strung, a little bit prudish-“ Peter huffed dramatically as the older man pulled back and walked to his clipboard again. “But that’s okay, you’re a smart boy nonetheless.”

Peter was blushing and glaring all at once. He gritted his teeth to keep the stream of expletives inside, he wasn’t prudish! He wasn’t even a virgin.

Speaking of...

“So, little Parker. Are you sexually active?” Stark actually snorted out loud at that one and Peter felt indigence rise up inside him. 

“I am.” He spit out, arms coiled tightly around his chest once again. 

The doctors reaction was not what he expected. Instead of shock or more amusement, he looked at Peter with disconcertingly dark eyes.

The boy gulped at the changed atmosphere.

“What do you mean?” He asked, voice low in a way Peter had never heard before. He shifted uneasily where he sat. 

“I mean...I’m...I’ve had sex. I have sex. Sometimes. I’m 18.” He stuttered, thrown off by the other mans demeanor. 

“With who?” He asked, placing his board down and stalking close. Peter shuffled back until he hit the wall behind him. The bed didn’t offer much room. “How many partners?”

He felt a surge of annoyance bubble up inside him. 

“That’s really none of your business, sir.” He spat, face flushing red as the older man came to stand close between his legs.

“It is if you get some girl pregnant.” Mr. Stark gritted out, face lined with....something Peter couldn’t identify.

Peter rolled his eyes for the 80th time, breathing deep to calm himself. 

“You know I’m gay.” He whispered with venom. “Stop pretending you don’t know.”

The doctor didn’t even smirk and Peter yelped when two hands wrapped around his knees, tugging him forward on the paper covered bed. He was breathing heavily, heart thundering in his chest as Stark stood over him imperiously.

“How many boys did you fuck, Peter?” He gritted out, fingers digging around into the meat of Peter’s spread thighs. The boy clenched his arms hard around his chest. 

He was lost for words. What the fuck? 

Oh god. Peter realized with startling intensity that he was actually, horribly, irreversibly hard. Like leaking through his boxers hard. Hair pin trigger hard.

A mortifying flush spread over his entire body and he was answering without meaning to.

“I let them fuck me.” He said, words slipping breathily from his mouth without permission.

Something worked and tensed in Tony’s jaw and Peter gulped in a mix of fear and arousal.

“How many?” He asked again, slowly. His hands crept up Peter’s thighs, hooking solidly around his hips and tugging him forward until no space remained between them.

Peter gasped and tensed, arms reaching up to brace his palms flat on the doctors chest. It was solid beneath his hands and Peter couldn’t close his mouth, gaping silently at the feeling of their groins pressed so closely together.

His back arched, hands winding up to grip hard at Mr. Starks shoulders. 

Their mouths were so close, centimeters apart and...holy shit, Peter was so fucking turned on and it annoyed him. Why the fuck did this asshole have to....why’d he have to be so attractive? And hard. He was hard, pressing indecently into the crease of Peter’s hip. A solid line that felt feverishly hot and long and....

“What if I said it was a lot?” He whispered between them, eyes straying to the doctors lips. “Would that piss you off?”

A hand swept up his back, caressing into his hair in a way that made Peter’s toes curl.

“You always piss me off,” Stark gritted out, wrenching Peter’s neck back by his brown strands. Peter hissed at the painful sting of it. “You used to be such a sweet boy, what happened?”

He trailed his mouth over Peter’s neck, lips soft and gentle in a way that made the boy in question squirm with impatience. 

“You- you just got more egotistical,” He sneered back, gripping at the low strands on Starks head and tugging viciously. “I’ve always been sweet.”

Mr. Stark bit down. Hard. Teeth sank unyielding into the side of Peter’s neck and the younger man bucked forward violently, a long noise tearing from his lips at the sudden, harsh contact.

Stark jolted backward in alarm, slapping a hand over Peter’s mouth as he glanced wearily at the door in panic.

Peter couldn’t help but groan some more at how far the mans hand spanned across his face, the pure power and strength behind the appendage. He ground froward again as Stark glared at him.

“God, you’re such a loud little shit.” He griped, hips rolling into Peter’s with a bruising intensity. The younger man smirked widely and moaned louder, just so Stark would clamp his hand down harder. “Should have known you wouldn’t be able to shut up, even know.”

The rudeness of his words send Peter into a frenzy, hips pushing wildly into the doctors as he leaks through his jeans, dick wetter than it’s ever been before. 

Tony uncovered his mouth only to replace his hand with his lips, not even letting Peter catch his breathe.

He bit roughly at the younger mans mouth, tongue sinking in and out to mimic fucking. Spit bubbled up between their lips, messy and sticky on their skin. Peter felt the rub of Starks beard as if it were fire.

He couldn’t help but whine high pitched and arch into the other mans solid body. Hands ran down his back and latched onto his ass, gripping tightly and lifting and he quite literally hovered on the edge of the bed, legs dangling in the air. 

Peter couldn’t keep quiet, not while this fucking annoying enigma of a man pressed into him like he was fucking him. 

“Oh god, Doctor Stark-“ He panted filthily into the mans mouth as they broke for air. Tony growled and pushed harder into him, undeterred by the hands grabbing roughly at his hair. His glasses slid down his nose and threatened to fall off completely. 

Peter felt sweaty in the best way, nerves alight and shaking. His balls were drawing up, ready for release as he tucked his face into Mr. Starks neck. 

“I’m gonna- oh fuck, I’m gonna come-“ He whined, body moving helplessly and fuck, they were being so reckless and noisy, the paper beneath them absolutely ripped to shreds with their movements. 

“Do it, fucking come for me-“ Tony gritted out and Peter couldn’t hold on anymore as he succumbed to the bright, unrelenting pressure building up inside of him.

He tensed and rolled his hips into Starks as they both rode their high, warmth spreading between their crotches and seeping through layers of material.

As he came down, Peter realized with sudden clarity what he had just done. Oh. Oh no.

“Well....it’s a good thing you were my last appointment for the day.”

Peter glared helplessly at the older man.


End file.
